leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
厄加特/技能数据
}} Abilities missiles apply a debuff to enemy units hit for 2.5 seconds, reducing physical and magic damage it deals by 15% for the duration. * Zaun-Touched Bolt Augmenter does not stack. Subsequent auto-attacks or hits refresh the duration of the debuff. * Zaun-Touched Bolt Augmenter does not reduce true damage. |firstname = Acid Hunter |firstinfo = (Active): Urgot fires a missile in a line towards the cursor, dealing physical damage and applying his passive, although it does not apply other on-hit effects, to the first enemy it hits. Missile-lock can be achieved by holding the cursor over target afflicted by Noxian Corrosive Charge. It will lock onto invisible units afflicted by Noxian Corrosive Charge including mushrooms, but it will not reveal targets hit. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 2 seconds *'Range:' 1000 *'Lock-on range:' 1200 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Acid Hunter is a cursor targeted collision linear skillshot that fires a missile towards the target point, dealing physical damage to the first enemy unit it hits. If the cursor is held over an enemy unit debuffed with , the mechanics of Acid Hunter change. This activation functions as a targeted ability that sends a missile directly at the target unit, dealing physical damage on impact. * The secondary form of Acid Hunter does not need vision of the target to activate; as long as the cursor is targeting an enemy debuffed by Noxian Corrosive Charge and they are within the ability's radius around Urgot, the missile lock-on will trigger. * Stealthed units can be hit by Acid Hunter, but will not be revealed. ** Acid Hunter can lock-on to and hit stealthed units debuffed by Noxian Corrosive Charge. * Acid Hunter has slightly increased casting range on units debuffed with Noxian Corrosive Charge. |secondname = Terror Capacitor |secondinfo = (Active): Urgot charges up his capacitor to gain a shield that absorbs damage for 7 seconds. While the shield is active, Urgot's autoattacks and Acid Hunter missiles will slow targets for 1.5 seconds. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Terror Capacitor is a self-target ability that applies an absorption shield to Urgot for up to 7 seconds. While the shield is active, Urgot's autoattack and projectiles also slow enemy units hit for 1.5 seconds. * will not be damaged by either auto-attacks or Acid Hunter, but if Terror Capacitor is active Black Shield will negate the slow. * Terror Capacitor has no cast time and does not interrupt Urgot's previous orders. * Terror Capacitor may be activated while channeling without stopping the channel. * Terror Capacitor's slow does not stack. Subsequent auto-attacks or hits refresh the duration of the slow. * If Terror Capacitor is activated while auto-attack or projectiles are mid-flight, they will still apply the slow on impact. |thirdname = Noxian Corrosive Charge |thirdinfo = (Active): Urgot launches a corrosive charge at a target location, afflicting all targets hit. Enemies afflicted by the charge have reduced armor and will take physical damage over 5 seconds. *'Range To Center Of AoE:' 900 *'Diameter:' 300 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Noxian Corrosive Charge is a ground targeted area of effect skillshot that fires a charge at the target location, debuffing enemy units within the area on impact for 5 seconds. Debuffed units have their armor reduced by a percentage, take physical damage every second, and can be targeted for 's secondary casting mechanic. * Vision is granted in an area around the targeted location upon cast, lasting for 1 second. * If a debuffed unit's armor changes, the armor reduction will adjust itself accordingly. |ultiname = Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser |ultiinfo = (Active): Urgot targets an enemy champion and channels for 1 second, suppressing the target for the duration. After the channel, Urgot and the target will swap positions and the target will be slowed by 40% for 3 seconds. Urgot will gain bonus armor and magic resistance for 5 seconds starting from the beginning of the channel time. *'Cost:' 120 mana *'Cooldown:' 120 seconds |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser is a targeted channeling blink ability that increases Urgot's armor and magic resistance for 5 seconds, and initiates a channel for 1 second which suppresses the target enemy champion for the duration. If the channel completes, Urgot moves to the target's location while the target moves to Urgot's. The target's movement speed is also slowed for 3 seconds. * Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser pops spell shields, but if the channel completes the target will still be moved and slowed. * Crowd control immunity such as or will prevent the suppression effect, but if the channel completes the target will still be moved. ** can use to remove the suppression, but will still be moved. * Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser cannot be cancelled by Urgot mid-cast. }} Category:英雄技能数据